Like Now
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: Yay. I'm here to start up another story and not finish it again! Set the the modern now-a-days. -Taang-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I'm back for another story and what not! So bal bla bla, it's set in the present, Toph is blind, yadda yadda. And I know EVERYONE tries an Avatar fic set in the present and its an over used plot line and crap. But some are really good and I'm hoping this will be one of those good ones. I'm guessing everyone saw the finale?**

**NO TAANG! And my hatred for Katara the beast deepens more...**

**Oh right and I'm making Aang have his hair in this...**

Chapter One -The Start of Summer

* * *

A young, teenage boy sat at his desk inside of school tapping his pen wildly. He was excited, for in a few moments he would be free from this prison called school. Mr. Pakku was up at the front of the room talking about how you should waste your summer being mindless and ignorant. The boy sat his head down on his desk with a low exhale.

"Psst"

The boy looked up to find where the noise came from, then he saw a blue eyed brunette outside the window with an excited look on her face. "Aang!" she whispered.

He looked at her to notify that he had heard her. Then looked around the room to make sure everyone was listening to Pakku drone. He looked back out the window where his friend was. The autum seanery was making it more unbearable to stay in the stuffy class room.

"Meet us at the-" she began. But was cut off by a sudden-

"Hey!"

The loud voice startled both teens. '_Crap, busted'_Aang thought as Pakku came closer to Aangs desk to see who he was conversing with. Mr. Pakku slowly walked closer with his hands behind his back as though he was some big threat. To Aang, he was.

"Why, hello Katara" he said warmly when he reached the spot between the window and Aangs desk.

"Hi Mr. Pakku" Katara answered with a feeble wave. Aang was curious at what would happen next.

"Now class, if you all had grades as good as Miss Katara did when she was in my class last year then I may have allowed a free day for your last day but" he said as he slid the window closed "since you all are lazy and put in no effort that did not happen"

The whole class rolled their eyes or groaned, this speech had been given before but now they were being compared. Katara had left the window, with a sheepish look on her, face by this time, Aang already knew where to meet her and her brother though. Where they always do, the beach. Aang snapped back into reality.

"So in light of that, I'd like you to stay after class Aang" Mr. Pakku said. Few kids in class stared at him for his response.

"Alright" Aang answered, giving in. '_Great, the first ten minutes of my summer WASTED!'_Aang thought. Aang could stand the thought of time wasted on NOT having fun. Kids in his grade made fum of him for being excited and extremely outgoing. People apparently found that annoying.

After a few more minutes of staring at the clock and almost falling out of his chair in anticipation for that finale bell, it went off. If the kids were in a different class they would have blasted out of that class room like rockets. But they were in Pakku's class and had to play by his rules.

The whole class had to line up and single file out of that room silently. Pakku said it showed if they were "mature" enough to go to the high school next year. If you went to fast, you got sent to the back of the line. Yeah Pakku was that sick.

Aang made no mad dash for the front of the line, he would have if he wouldn't have gotten caught. After all the kids had left for their summers Pakku walked back in, with arms folded, to confront Aang.

"So, Aang what are your plans for the summer?" Pakku asked.

"Mostly hang out with friends I guess..."Aang answered, shrugging.

"Well I hope you try better next year than you did this year..."Pakku added

"I did try!" Aang argued, standing up.

"You just get by in this class by enthusiasm and raw talent, I would love if you gave it your all next time" Pakku said. There was a long silence. Then he motioned toward the door which was Aang's signal for freedom. So Aang bolted for the door and was gone.

'_Raw talent for history?'_Aang thought _'Please'._

* * *

"Jeez Aang, take forever why don't you..." Sokka said. Aang glared at Sokka as the three of them walked away from the school in an ocean of swarming kids.

"Hey leave him alone!" Katara said defensively "It's my fault he had to stay behind"

"No, it's not your fault, Pakku just hates me" Aang said, slinging his back pack over his left shoulder.

"No he doesn't hate you, he's just high strung, and sorry, it's just we got a half day today and Sokka gets impatient" Katara explained.

"Well I'll be in the high school next year and it'll be alot better having you guys around" Aang said as they continued to walk.

"Eh, it ain't gonna be a walk in the park, your gonna be a freshman, nobody likes the freshmen, plus we probably won't have any classes with you" Sokka said smiling matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams Sokka" Aang said "Great freindship we got here"

"Oh it won't be that bad!" Katara argued while moving her hand in a very 'pshaw' motion toward Aang. The beach was in veiw now.

"Seriously Aang don't worry about being an outcast" Sokka said "you can do that when we got back to school!"

Katara glared at her brother. Aang sighed. As much as Sokka killed his buzz about summer, it could be worse. He could have been heading home alone. With no friends. Thank god for his ability to show off one minute then be in danger the next. The first year Aang had moved there he had no friends and spent his days down by the boulders that lined the beach, alone. Trying to distribute his weight to balance and walk on each of the large rocks.

One day he fell in and luckily Katara had heard his screeching in time before he smashed up against the rocks too much. They been best friends since that. Sokka decided Aang was a cool kid...after a while. Sokka really got a bad vibe from Aang when they first met.

"Okay wait, if its Autumn, why the hell are we at the beach?" Sokka asked throwing his hands around for emphasis. The group of three stopped walking. None of them had thought of that. The water would have been way to cold for swimming, and the sand to rough. Nothing to do at the beach unless it was summer.

"Well, now what?" Aang asked, the beach was the on;y thing they could think of, they hit the beach almost everyday after school. It was instinct for them to just go there.

"How about we go see a movie?" Katara suggested. Aang smiled at that idea, fresh butter popcorn and a large Coke slurpy. Yum.

"The theatre is gonna be packed by now, its not just us three out of school you know" Sokka reminded in a sarcastic tone. The clan of three countined their walk past the beach. The gave sad looks as they passed. The only people there were a couple waling along the shore, and a photographer snaping pictures of the ocean. Nobody else thought of swimming.

Aang's eyes shot wide open and he jerked his head up in excitement. He'd thought of something awesome.

"How 'bout the indoor go-cart place down town?" He asked smiling his contagious smile. Katara's eyes lit up too. She looked at her brother for approval of Aang's decision.

Sokka made a thinking face for a second then nodded. "Hope you guys are ready to get owned" he said competitively with a smirk.

"This is crap!" Sokka said letting out a sigh of defeat while slouching over with the look of gloom in his face.

"Sokka, relax of course the line is this long _its not just us three out of school you know_" she said sarcastically. Aang laughed along with her.

The line was the biggest any of them had ever seen it. Any time it looked like it was shorter, people ahead of them would let their friends cut in line so they could Go-Kart togther. It was pretty fusterating. Two more people cut up at the front of the line.

"Wait like the rest of us!" Sokka yelled. Luckily they didn't hear. Sokka had the macho guy attitude but if the person he yelled at happened to be a body builder or something, Sokka would simply say "Aang _WHY_ did you do that?"

"This is getting really old, _really_fast" Katara said crossing her arms. Aang was bummed at how crappy his first day of summer freedom was going.

"Well great choice Aang, I could be hanging out with Suki right now" Sokka said. Katara swatted his arm.

"Don't be mean to him!" She said. The two siblings got into another mini argument of how Katara does so much and Sokka is such a pig. Or how overly protective Katara is and how much Sokka has to put up with.

Aang just blocked them out and let his mind and eyes wander around. They could play arcade games and get tickets, '_I could win Katara a bear or somthing'_Aang thought. They could do Mini-Golf...naw, Sokka had anger problems when it came to that miniature game. Then he saw a big new sign up by the entrance of Mini Golf. Laser Tag.

"Guys follow me" Aang said as he got out of line and headed toward the new neon sign. The bickering had stopped and they followed.

"Lazer Tag huh?" Sokka observed "Well I'm ready to dominate!" he said raising his arms. The line was surprisingly short for a new game like this. The trio gazed up at the score boards outside the Laser Tag entrance. Anytime a player got hit they lost points and once you got to zero your at a game over and had to leave the Laser Tag course/arena.

The scores on the scoreboard changed up and down, a couple went down to zero and they were erased. New people were sent in and the line moved forward. One player caught Aang's attention, Player 9. They had the highest score that never got below 1,460. Since each hit time you hit someone was worth five points and each time you got hit subtracted five points they were awesome. Kick-ass in fact. It said noone had hit (shot) them at all.

"Player 9 must be a ninja or something..."Aang marveled. Sokka looked up at the board and agreed with a nod. Katara's eyes bulged when she saw the score of Player 9.

Finally Sokka, Katara, and Aang reached the front of the line. The grabbed their Lazer Guns and some weird thing you strap around your chest then went into the dark room. Well it would have been dark if everything wasn't neon-glow-in-the-dark.

"So what do we split up-" Katara asked until she heared a zap. She noticed her starting 100 score was at 95 now. Sokka snickered.

"Yeah, you might wanna split up" He said aiming his ray-like-guy at Katara again. Aang and Katara took off in the same direction. The room seemed quiet, every now and again you heard someones 'Aw man' or 'Son of a...' when their score hit zero. Most likely thanks to Player 9.

Aang heard Sokka's voice say a frustrated "CRAP!" then a buzzing Zap. Aang smiled. Then he saw a dark shadow behind a neon wall aiming at him. Aang rolled away. The zap hit Katara.

"Dang it!" she said with her score down to 90. Sokka laughed at her. With a straight face she zapped him back. He glared. It was a battle of the siblings.

Aang was making his way around the course very stealthy-like. He saw the shadowed person he assumed was Player 9. He had a pretty good idea it was Player 9. They had taken out 3 people in the 2 minutes that Aang was in there.

Aang pointed his laser gun and shot a the person. They looked shocked at firsst as they heard a zap then saw their count go down five points. Then they looked up at Aang and began to shoot lazer beams at him. Out of the seven shots...six got him. ZAP. Make that eight.

So now Aang only had sixty points left. Judging by the way this guy was shooting it wasn't gonna stay that way for long. Aang ran around the room like some kind of squirrel on crack. Trying to find a place to hide was almost impossible. The guy kept following him and shooting. Down to fifty points.

Aang found Sokka behind a small neon wall hide-out. Aang jumped in to hide with him. Player 9 ran by.

"How you holdin up?" Aang asked. They both peaked out the hide out window. A few kids they didn't know stood right in front of them. Aang and Sokka got three of them a game over, for their own selfish need of points. The three other teens let out groans, signs, and Damn it's of defeat. They had no idea what had hit them.

"So how'd you lose all your points?" Sokka asked. Aang looked out the window and saw them. "From him, Player 9" Aang said while pointing to them. Sokka peeked out at him.

"Dude, I think thats a girl" Sokka said with a chuckle in his voice. Aang shoved him out of the window to look.

"What? I'm talking about this guy right there" Aang said pointing. Sokka looked again. "I know thats who I'm taling about, thats totally a chick" Sokka said rather amused.

"Well where'd all your points go?" Aang asked glaring. Sokka was quiet, then looked away "My sister" he sniffed.

Aang smiled. Then took a cheap shot at Ms. Player 9. She turned around to exactly where they were hiding and shot. They were found. "Great friggen job Aang! Lead her right here why don't ya?!" Sokka yelled as he tried to run. Player 9 took him out before he could do anything.

"I'm goin' to get food" Sokka said once his score hit zero. He headed out the doors in defeat. Meat was the only consolation for him in a humbling experience like this. He sulked away.

Aang was distracted long enough for Player 9 to take 20 points away. Once he noticed he heard her in-your-face laugh. The kind of laugh that made you feel inferior. He got in a shot at her as he ran and ducked behind a screen wall. He looked around too look for her.

"Hey!" Aang heared as someone popped outinfront of him. After his heart-attack passed he relized it was Katara. He took a big breath to regain balance. "What happened to Sokka?" she asked

"Player 9 happened" Aang reasponed while his eyes quickly searched the room. He saw nothing then heared four zaps. He spun around to see Katara hitting her gun. The red GAME OVER appeared on the reader.

"Well I'm out, I'll go find Sokka, meet you out-side when your done" She said exiting the target room.

Aang went back to his mini-battle with the mysterious Player 9. He ducked behind on of the neon foam wals for a few seconds of shelter. He scoped the room for the master sniper but couldn't find-

ZAP!

Aang got cut off by his lazer jacket buzzing srom a hit. He looked acrossed the floor to see the assasin run away. Then a lound buzzing sound came from the walls of the room. At first Aang was startled, thinking he had been zapped again but realized he hadn't lost any more points.

"What the-?" He asked in confusion. ZAP!

"It _means_ each hit now takes away 50 points moron!" She yelled at him. Frick. He only had 150 points left. He had to put this chick in her place...before she put him in his. He scurried over behind another wall then zig-zagged to diffrent wals trying to lose her. He waited for the sound of her footsteps to get closer then she ran by his hiding place and while her back was turned ZAP ZAP!

"OH HELL NO!" she yelled after she relized what happened. She fired at him and he ducked under her shots and fired a few more at her as he ran. She fired at him many times, only hitting once. While he ran he wondered why she was so mad about the fact that he was begining to school her at lazer tag.

A couple other people fired shots at her as she stalked Aang with anger. Her points had gone down to 100 also. He decided to walk out. Even though he hadn't run out of points the neon colors and the buzzing was giving him a headache. As he walked for the door Ms. 9 called out:

"Thats what I thought, Nancy!"

He stopped. "Have fun playing in the ball pit with people you can actually relate to!" she must of thought he had run out of points. Oh she was wrong. He spun around firing two shots. Which gave off two zaps which made her pissed which made Aang want to crap his pants once he figured out she was running after him to beat him to death.

As he ran for his life out of the exit he thought '_Whose a Nancy now Loser?' _he only thought it because if he said it out loud then he would for sure get his ass handed to him.

He got out of the neon room and threw off his gun and jacket not bothering to look at the new high scorer. He ran to the saftey of his friends. "SOKKA KATARA HELP!" he screamed as a P. girl chased him throught the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Dos**

* * *

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" Aang screamed as he was takeled to the ground. Then felt a strangling griop around his neck as she began to strangle him. People in the lobby stared at the freakshow on the floor. Katara and Sokka were attracted by the girl like screams. Katara caught a glimps of Aangs face and instant mother-mode kicked in.

"Sokka get her off of him!" she said while trying to pull her friend out of danger. Sokka grabbed the dark-haired girl by the arms to pull her off of Aang. "Wow someones finally got girls chasing after him nice job dude"

"She's chasing me to kill me" Aang explained once he was safe in Katara's....perimiter. The girl had calmed down and Sokka let go of her. She glared down at the floor, then Aang noticed her blind eyes. Wow.

"Why was she trying to kill you?" Katara asked Aang like he was a child who did somthing wrong. She put her hands on her hips.

"Because I totally owened her at Lazer tag" Aang replied bracing for the attack that would've happened if Sokka hadn't grabbed her to hold her back again. Sokka laughed and Katara rolled her eyes at their childish competition.

"Put me down, I won't kill him" the girl said,wiggling to get out of Sokkas grip. He let her down and she smoothed out her shirt. Aang scootched back behind Katara for extra safety. But instead of explaining she just ran. Katara, Sokka, and Aang looked at eachother in confusion.

"Should we like, follow her?" Katara asked. "She is blind"

"It seems like she knows her way around, she chased after him with no problem" Sokka said pointing to Aang. Aang glared back.

"Yeah I think she can manage after she just broke my face" Aang said bitterly.

"But what if she doesn't get home safe, wouldn't you guys feel bad?" Katara said, trying to guilt them in. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Uh fine!" he said "But you make me food when we get home" he said to Katara as they stalked out of the room.

"You just ate" Aang said. Katara shook her head lightly "You think that matters?" they both smirked at each other.

* * *

The blind girl aka Player 9 ran out of the doors at the arcade. She could not have them follow her home. That be perfect evidence for her parents to loke her in her room for all eternity. A blind fragile girl like her should be out playing dangerous things with dangerous people. _Yeah like I'll break my legs off running after someone _she thought sarcastically.

She headed down a sidewalk covered in leaves. Her feet made little cruntches with each step. She imagined that being all the bones she'd break with playing _the all so _dangerous Lazer Tag. She smiled and pulled her hood up. Even though she had her dark bangs covering her eyes people still managed to see the cloudynes in them.

Her hood was a nice protecter for that. Even walking on the sidewalk garenteed someone asked her if she needed to be escorted home or use a phone. Usually by some old lady or suberbian mother. _Then I would say "No thanks it's not that far" then they'd order me to then I pretend to call._ She thought. She couldn't really call her parents, they'd flip if they'd found out she was out alone. So by "pretend" she'd pick up the phone dial a couple of number, hold the little hang up thingy when they wern't looking then make up some fake conversation that ended in "My mom said she'll pick me up a few blocks away". That was usually enough to satisfy th saftey wants for a mother. The she would contyinue her walk home. Seeing as she never DID call her mother.

On this chilly autum day not many people were outside to notice her unseeing eyes. Thank God.

She finnally made it to a huge house on a private road after her trek through suburbia. She walked around the side of the masion and opened the backdoor- then a voice interrupted her. She looked focusd and recocnized the voice. She ignored it and quietly went in. She walked/tip-toed down a large hallway. And the quietly opened to french door to her room and slipped inside. _"Not caught again! Toph-5 Parents-zip!" _she thought victoriously.

* * *

The trio headed down one street after another in search of the blind girl. Each time they didn't see her Katara got more nervous, Aang got more relived, and Sokka got more hungary....and cranky.

"Okay if she'd not down this next street we are leaving" Sokka said angerliy. Aang smiled in agreement.

"Okay,okay" Katara said "Don't you have any compassion? ,she is a lost blind girl"

"I don't think she's that lost" Aang said. They continued to walk down the long road. Aang noticed they hadn't seen a house in a while.

"Yeah, she played lazer tag, tackled Aang while in a huge group of people, and didn't mistake who he was or run into anyone, seriously what the hell?" Sokka challenged.

"Aren't suburbia's suppose to have house all around each other?" Aang asked looking around.

"Yeah, why?" Sokka asked

"I haven't seen one in a while" Aang informed. They stopped walking.

"Oh now I know why" Katara said. She pointed to the drive. There was a HUGE mansion at the end. They looked back noticing they had walked up a private drive and didn't even notice.

"How did we not see the big iron gates?" Sokka said.

They looked at the monsterous house Aang was distracted by a dark figure running along side the house. It looked like it was trying to be sneaky. Burgalar?

No. Why whould they break in while the family was home. Aand they were clearly home, many of the lights inthe house were on.

"Hey!" Aang shouted toward the figure. It ignored him and went in to the large house.

Sokka slapped Aang in the head. "Idiot, you don't yell and attract attention to us when were tresspassing" Katara smacked Sokka's head.

"I'm pretty sure that was her, so can we go?" Aang said. Katara looked toward the house and then looked at Aang.

"Why would she sneak in the back if she lives here?" Katara asked.

"Oh my silly little sister" Sokka said while putting his arm around her "She was most likely out without permission, somthing you are not familliar with" he said in a slow mocking voce. Katara hit him in the stomach.

"Okay let's go" Katara agreed. They walked back down the private drive.

They walked down the sidewalks lined with houses laughing and joking. Most of those jokes being at Sokka. Aang turned hi head back as Katara and Sokka were caught in their own chatter. Looking at the mansion he hoped they'd get to find out who that girl was.

"Aang are you staying the night ?" Katara asked. "Dad's out of town for more training at base so Gran Gran's here"

"Yeah sure" Aang replied.

"Aang do you also need a collar to go with that leash my sister has on you?" Sokka teased. Katara swatted at him and Aang blushed. Sokka contiuned to tease Aang the whole way home with whipping noises and singing "Katara and Aang, sittin in a tree.." the whole way to their house.

* * *

**The Next Day....**

Aang woke up around 11:30. He stretched out his arms from sleeping on Katara's living room floor. Katara had offered the couch to him but he gave it to her and since she thoughted that'd be being a bad hostess, Sokka took it. Aang looked over at the couch to see Sokka sprawled over it snooring. The whole night of Rock Band and greasy foods had worn him out.

"Aang, you up?" Katara asked peaking her head around the kitchen wall. Of course she was up.

"Yeah" Aang answered standing up and walking toward the kitchen. He went and sat out at the table, Katara was buzzing around the kitchen making bacon and pancakes. The smell had filled the house.

"Do you want some panckes?" Katara asked. Knowing her friend was a vegitarian and even if he wasn't Sokka would have beaten the crap out of him for the bacon.

"No thanks I think I'll be dinin' with the Cap'n" He said holding up a box of Cap'n Crunch. Katara smiled and went back to her sizzlin bacon. Aang got up to get a bowl and started dumping little peanut butter spheres into it. Aang heared footsteps comin down the stairs.

"Katara?" an old voice said. Then the elderly woman made it to the bottom step and saw Aang. "Oh hello Aang!" said said giving him a warm smile.

"Hey Kana" he greeted then Katara gave him a quick glance "I mean Gran Gran" he corrected quickly. Gran Gran walked over to the coat rack and put her coat on.

"Katara I'm going to be out running errands for today, do you mind keeping your brother in check?" she asked. Not that she didn't know the answer, Katara would do almost anything for her Gran Gran.

"Yeah, we'll just hang around and probobly go to a movie or somthing" she answered. Her Gran Gran smiled giving her kiss good-bye and putting her hat on. Then she walked out the door to her small blue car.

Katara switched off the stove after her meat strips had been cooked. She scooped acouple strips on a plate and acouple of pancakes then sat down at the small table with Aang. He had already begun munchin on the Crunch.

"What are we going to do to day?" Katara asked nibbling at her pancake then reaching for syrup. Aang shrugged.

"I don't know, you said something about movies?" He asked while Katara pored the syrup on her breakfast.

"Yeah, I wanted to see Nick and Norah's Infinate Playlist. That gawky kid is funny" she said. Aang munched some more.

"Why not Madagascar 2?" Aang asked. Then regretted it, now he sounded like a kid. _'Should've suggested somthing grown up, like Saw V' _He thought.

"Because were not five" Sokka said strolling out of the living room. He took a plate out of the cupboard and flopped bacon and pancakes on it.

"Aww, why don't we go see that one with the dog?" Katara asked. Aang thought about what movie she was talking about.

"That Twilight movie?" he asked

"No, that doesn't have a dog, Jacobs a were-wolf" Katara corrected. Sokka threw himself into a chair and began to devor his breakfast.

"I swear if I hear about Twilight or sparkly vampires one more time I'm gonna kill someone" Sokka said while drownding his food in syrup.

"I was talking about Bolt" Katara said glaring at Sokka for insulting her book.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Aang asked to resolve the problem before it happened. It worked some what. They were just death glaring now.

"Sure, you two love-sick children can play in the sandbox" Sokka mocked. Katara's foot kicked his chair sending him to the floor.

"Hey I found a dollar..."Sokka said.

"No we could like, play baseball or somthing" Aang said in a trying too hard voice. But the suggestion worked. Sokka's face lit up as he picked himself off the floor.

"I'm in!" Sokka agreed. Katara smiled. "I'll go get my glove" she said. Then she got up putting her dishes in the sink and ran, in a very dance like way, up the stairs. Once she was gone Sokka looked over at Aang. Aang made breif eye contact and almost crapped himself with Sokka towering over him.

"So Aang ol' buddy" Sokka began, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge "How are things?"

"What?" Aang said confused. He wondered what kind of crap Sokka was trying to pull now. "Good I guess"

"Well that's awesome" Sokka said nodding his head in a wierd kind of 'I control you' way. Katara came back down stair with her glove and blue baseball hat on.

"We ready?" she asked grinning.

* * *

_At the park..._

It was a good thing that park wasn't far away. The whole walk there Sokka was giving death threats to them for not carrying anything other than their own gloves. Sokka lugged around a baseball bag filled with bats and million pound baseballs.

Once they reached the park and the baseball diamond Sokka threw the bag down yelling "PLAY BALL!"

Katara began unpacking the bats while Sokka stretched and Aang looked around the park. Then a tall dark haired kid came up to him.

"Hey, I'm Zuko, you guys need any extra players?" he asked. Beside him was a short brunette, a medium hieght brown hair guy, and a black hair seemingly quiet guy.

"Yeah sure, I think we have extra mitts" Aang said. "Are they playing too?"

"Uh yeah, this is Bee and Long shot" he said introducing them. The brunette blew a bubble with her bubble gum. Aang didn't ask but assumed the names where mostly nicknames.

"Okay Aang were all rea- what the eff is this?" Sokka asked nodding his head toward the four new people.

"I told them they could play, I'll let them be on your team, you could use extra help" Aang said very relaxed. Sokka's face dropped in anger.

"Oh please, I could be a one man team and still kick all of your asses" Sokka said. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Really, lets do it then" He challenged. And it was on!

"Katara!" Aang called to her "This is Zuko, Bee, and Longshot, they'll be helping us win" Katara's face light up.

"All right, Katara you bat first" Sokka said "That tree it first, the smashed Moutain Dew can is second, my left sock is third, and this extra mit is home"

Katara grabbed the bat and walked up to the mit on the ground. She brought the bat up and focused. Sokka threw the ball and BING!

The sweet sound of the bat and ball connecting made Aangs team cheer, Sokka ran after the ball which had landed in the left outfield. Katara made it to first and stopped. Not risking going for second.

Aang stepped up to the plate practicing his swing, then holding it up. Sokka threw and STRIKE. Aang gritted his teeth. And brought the bat back up.

"Come on Aang you got this!" Katara yelled from first, giving a thumbs up.

Sokka threw and Aang hit the ball full force sending Katara all the way to thrid ad him to second by the time Sokka got back. Next up was Bee, she stepped up gripping the bat so hard you could see the white in her knuckles. Sokka threw as hard as he could and Bee smacked that ball across the park.

She sent Katara home and Aang to third. Sokka was back to the pitcher mound and very pissed. Longshot stepped up, hold the bat very realxed. Sokka threw the pitch expecting another eardrum blowing BAM. But it was more of a PING. A very soft PING. Longshot bunted it. Sending it about four feet in front of him. He made it to first. Aang's team cheered. Untill Sokka grabbed the ball and tagged a unsuspecting Aang who was coming in for his point.

"Ha, one out, PLENTY more where that came from!" Sokka bragged while Aang sulked back to Katara.

Zuko went up to bat, he got a home run, _'Thanks alot A-hole' _Aang thought bitterly. The next round of batting went on woth Bee and Aang getting the last two outs. Good thing Sokka ran away fast enough from her or he'd hav no arms to bat with.

"Alright, now I'm gonna show you how it's done" Sokka said, rolling his shoulders. Zuko was the pitcher. He waited for Sokka to be ready. He pitched, STRIKE ONE. He pitched again STRIKE TWO, then when Sokkas face was about to explode he pitched the last time. There was a sharp cracking like noise that sent the ball flying in to the air, past the trees....in to subarbia. Then there was the sounjd of glass breaking that made everyone on the field flinch.

"Game over" Zuko said.

* * *

**So I noticed in the first chapter I said it was summer vacation, but then described everything as Autum. Yeaahhh, whoops. Didn't notice that did you?**

**I tried to finish early as possible. It is now mid-night on a school night and the only reason I did this was for all of you.....and the fact we're probly gonna have a snow day tommorrow. Yay Michigan and freakish weather!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Dum dum de dum dum dum de dum dum.....Chapter 3!

**Got that somn Disturbia stuck in my head. That and Paper Planes By MIA. What I wanna do is boom boom boom boom and click BING! Take your $$!**

"Great Job Sokka!" Katara said sarcastically to her older brother who had just broken someones window with their baseball. Ending the game.

"Okay, okay broken window aside, that'd be a home run right?" He asked hopefully. Bee threw her glove at his gut. Aang stared into the direction the ball hit in disbelief. _'Awesome, just awesome'_ he thought.

"So, who gets it?" Zuko asked with his arms folded (in the manly way). Everyone looked at Sokka. He pointed to Aang. Katara was surprised by that suggestion.

"Why should he go get the ball?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "YOU threw it!"

"Yeah but he'd be faster at getting it!" Sokka argued pathetically. Aang rolled his eyes. But then he had an idea. He _could _go get it. It'd definitely score some major points with Sokka and maybe even get him off his back for awhile. Maybe it was worth taking the blame for the window.

"Um, I could go get it I guess.." Aang said softly, interrupting Sokka and Katara's yelling. The stopped and looked at him. Katara's facial expression changes from mad to confusion. Sokka smiled in agreement.

"Why would you do that? Sokka's an idiot, he should get it himself" Katara said in a even voice. Aang shrugged and looked away. Sokka came over and put his arm on Aang's shoulder.

"Ya know buddy, I'll go with you to make sure the ball didn't hit a killers house and you get your legs cut off or something, I'll be in cognito!" Sokka said getting all riled up. Aang gave a light, agreeing smile. Sokka and him were becoming "tight" already.

Katara gave a baffeled look at Aang and Sokka. She couldn't belive or understand why Aang would go along with this, it made no sence to her. Bee looked down at her watch.

"Well nice meeting you guys but I'm not getting the cops called on me, come on Longshot" she said waving for him to come with her. He followed silently. Zuko stayed with Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"It was kind of my fault too.." Zuko said trying to help out anyway he could. Katara shook her head.

"No it was this one's total fault, but he's too imature to take responsiblity" She said gesturing her thumb back toward him. Aang looked over at Katara and Zuko talking one on one. He didn't like that one bit. But he didn't pull away from being Sokka's arm rest.

"So Katara, you comin with?" Sokka said while giving Zuko a dark stare courtesy of his protective brotherly instincts. No one talked to his sister without his consent. Which is why Aang had it so hard.

"Naw, Ill head home and put all this baseball stuff away" she said as she began to slide the bats in the bag. Zuko brought his mit down and put it in the bag.

"If you want some luch or somthing we could go by that new diner I saw in town" Zuko offered. Katara zipped tha bag closed and looked at him. Sokka was suddenly very intrested, as was Aang.

"That sounds like fun" Katara said with a smile spreading across her beautiful face. Zuko smirked. Aang and Sokka dropped the buddy act to say somthing.

"I gotta go home to drop this off first" She said patting the bag. "What time are you guys gonna be back?" she turned around and asked Sokka. Aang was short of breath and felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Well, uh, you know after we take care of this manner, but it'd be done _very_ **soon. **Like so you wouldn't be left home alone for more than ten minutes." Sokka stammered. His speach to make Zuko stay away wasn't being caught on very well.

"You know what Sokka, I think less then ten minutes, more like two" Aang added, nodding furiously. Katara gave a disbeliving look and began to turn away to walk away with Zuko.

"You know what, you just stay out in public for a while, eat a lot or somthing. Cause I have eyes all around this town and if you even think of going to our house with him when no ones there" he pointed to Zuko "I will cut off your leg"

Katara was taken back, she didn't understand what a big deal it was but didn't question Sokka. She put her hand on Zuko's shoulder to turn him.

"Come on Zuko, lets go" She said looking back at Aang and Sokka as she walked away. Sokka kept a squity eyed serious face at Zuko as he and Aang turned to leave in the opposite direction. They walked on the grass slowly. Sokka keeping his upset childish face. Aang wore a very simalar face.

"Ugh, can you belive that guy?" Aang asked in disgust with his arms folded.

"I know! What he thinks he can just meet her and ask her out and thats that?!" Sokka said in a very agitated tone. He didn't notice that Aang was so bothered because he was already very flustered.

"Yeah, the nerve.."Aang added quietly. The two reached the side walk leading in to the direction of the house that the crash came from.

"We gotta hurry this up too, we have to get home quick. He's probly some kind of freak who takes advantage of girls like her" Sokka argued with nobody. Aang stayed quiet. He was feeling a little down after she ever so carelessly dumped him. She didn't do anything that wrong but to Aang, watchin his best friend/crush just waltz out of a day of fun into the date with this person she just met was heartbreaking to him. Once Aang regained focus he notice Sokka was still rambling.

"-And knowing my sister, she wouldn't want to upset him by saying 'no' " Sokka ranted waving his arms all around for empahsis. Aang looked up at the houses in search of a broken window. They turned down a new street. Still no broken windows. And Sokka had finally settled down.

After about twenty mintutes of stareing at houses they decided that they were either in the wrong neighbor hood or the ball went much further than it seemed. Aang looked around. The street they were on now looked familiar once he thought about it.

"Hey Sokka, weren't we here before?" Aang asked, racking his brain for memories of the familiar landscape around him.

"I don't know, I don't recognize anything" Sokka said, scratching his stomach and being uncaring unobservant like always. Aang exhaled loudly in annoyance and looked around again.

"We were here yesterday..."Aang remembered out loud. Sokka looked around with a weird-uncaring expression on his face. He had lost intrest in finding the ball. Aang walked back down the road they had just come up. He came to the edge of the private drive. He looked at the windows and sure enough, a rigged chunk of glass was smashed out of the upper left window.

"Crap" Aang said fusterated. Sokka jogged over, and looked at the house. He put his hand on Aang's shoulder like he was gonna give some epic advice.

"Listen Aang, it was awesome of you to come with me with the ball situation but uh, could you handle the rest solo?" Sokka asked. givin Aang a pleading look. Aang scoffed.

"What? Why?" Aang asked disbeliveingly. Sokka looked back down the road, then up at the mansion.

"My sister is out with a weird scar faced emo kid, I don't give a rats ass about the window, and I'd like Gran Gran not to find out about this, that way my _dad_ doesn't find out" Sokka explained.

"Okay, fine" Aang grumbled. _'God, I'm sucha push over'_

"Thanks Aang, I owe you man" Sokka said, jogging back to the direction of his house. Even though Aang had the whole blame of the window on him, Sokka owed him! It was basically saying that there was an unspoken truce of brotherhood. Halelujah.

Once Sokka was out of sight Aang looked up at the towering house and began walking up the drive. It seemed much longer than the other time they walked up it accidently. This time he was walking up with the intention of talking to someone instead of just accidently trespassing. Aang quietly walked afew dozen more feet and reached the door.

He knocked lightly on the door like he was intimidated. Well, he was but that was beside the point. He put his hand down by his side and waited for someone to come to greet him. A couple miutes passed and no one came. Aang stepped back and looked up at the windows. It was dark and seemingly vacant.

Aang knocked a bit more louder. He waited longer. He saw someone inside move this time. They looked around a wall to see who it was then dissapered again. Aang reached to knock again and his hand was centimeters away when he heared a voice.

"Hey" it whispered loudly. Aang jerked his head to look toward the person. He saw a black haired girl along the side of the masion. She motioned her hand for him to come toward her. He followed obiediently. She walked alongside the house like she had yesterday and he followed her as she slipped in the back door.

They were now in a long hallway. She was leaning against the wall. Aang was confused.

"What are we-?" He began but was cut off by her shrill SHHH-ing. She pointed to the maid in the hallway straightening paintings on the walls. Aang made an "o" with his lips and nodded his head as if to say "Ohhh.." Once the maid left She grabbed his left wrist and led him down the hall into a room and she flung him in with her and quietly clicked the door shut. Aang had fallen on the ground and was very confused to what was going on. Why did they sneak back in?

"What was all that about?" He asked quietly, pulling himself off the ground. She was still faceing the door with her hands at her sides.

"We had to sneak back in" She said, her voice caught Aang off guard, he was expecting a tough-boyish voice from her, not a small very feminine one. It still had somewhat of power with intimidation.

"Yeah, why? Don't you live here?" Aang asked. He leaned his head to try and see her better, but she was still turned around.

"Yeah I live here, but I'm not suppose to go outside" she answered, folding her arms.

"Is it because of...your eyes, or something?" He asked hestitently. Her fists balled up tight.

"Yes. Yes it is because of my eyes" she answered angerliy. "So why are you here?" she asked turning around.

"Uh I kind of...broke your window" He answered sheepishly. She smiled lighty, while her un-seeing eyes "looked" at the floor.

"Oh that was you huh?" she chuckled. Aang didn't laugh, he was too scared.

"I guess so" He answered while he played with his fingers nervously. She smiled and walked over toward him. She sat on the floor cross legged. He joined her.

"So your into sports?" She asked. Aang smiled lightly.

"No, not really, why?" He asked.

"Your that kid from the Lazer Tag, you were, well not exactly crappy, and you broke my window with a baseball" She stated. Aang looked away shyly.

"Eh, yeah. I'm Aang" Aang said introducing himself.

"I'm Toph" she said with a small smile. They shook hands in a formally aquard way.

"So you can obviously handle yourself outside, why don't don't your parents want you out?" He asked looking around the large bedroom to avoid staring at her cloudy eyes.

"They think I'm their delicate little baby" she said resting her face in her hand. "They don't get it"

"How do you move around so well? You don't even have one of those cane thingy's" Aang asked.

"I'm just awesome like that" she said nodding. Aang smiled at the remark. He stood up and walked to the center of the room. Most items in the room were a color of light green. The windows were enormous, she had a king sized bed with a foamy green comforter. On the other side of the room was a bookshelf with acouple of braile books on it, next to it was a giant dresser. Then in the wall there was a couple of doors. Probobly bathroom and closet.

"I would give you a tour but your not suppose to know I'm alive" She said standing up to stretch. Aang watched her walk over to a giant stereo by her bed. She flipped it on and grabbed a remote that was sitting on top of it. She hit PLAY and some music came on. Aang didn't recognize the song very well.

"You know Flyleaf?" Toph asked. Aang shook his head no. "Well you should, their freaking awesome" she said. She pressed the NEXT button afew times. A new song came on.

"This ones my favoriot" she said. Aang listened to the music. He heard the faint playing guitars in it get louder.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstreched toward you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tougne dances behind my lips_

_for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used tot seeing _

_you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive!_

_I can feel you all around me_

_thickening the _

_air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

Aang listened to the words. Not Bad. Toph flopped backwards on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Aang walked over to an Egg chair and sat in it, getting absorbed by the soft cusion like it was eating him.

"She has a good voice" Aang said "I'm more of a Skillet person though" Toph closed her eyes and shurgged.

"I'm bored, wanna do something?" Toph asked in a oredering tone.

"Sure" He said. Toph clicked her stereo off and tossed the remote on her bed.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, out of ideas.

"Bowling?" Aang suggested. Toph frowned. Aang was shocked what had he- oh right.

"Arcade?" Aang asked.

"I would, but can't really see the screen smarty"

"The Super-Market to buy junk food pig out?" He suggested. Toph nodded and smiled. She liked that got off her bed and headed for the door then spun around.

"Yeah, I know this is rude and I just met you and all but, can I stay the night with you?" She pleaded.

"Won't you have a problem with the parents?" Aang asked suspiciosly. Toph psshed and waved her hand.

"Naw, their outta town" Toph assured.

"Well okay then" Aang agreed. Toph did a quick yessss! then went to her dresser and grabbed a few articles of clothing. She closed it and went to her personal bathroom, grabbing her deoderat, toothbrush and hairbrush. She threw in into a dark green tatered up bag that had buttons and pen writing all over it. She grabbed h er black and green jacket and threw it on the slung her bag around her.

"Lets go" she said. She walked over to the door and opened it silently. She peeked out, seeing noone. They walked out into the hall and Toph tossed her bag at un ususpecting Aang. He jolted back but caught it clusmsily.

"I gotta make sure none of the maids or butlers relize I'm gone" she said "Meet you outside"

Aang nodded and went out the side door they had come out of. He headed around the side of the mansion and went out by the sidewalk and waited. After a few minutes Toph came out.

"I told them I was going to bed early and for none of them to bug me" She said. They started walking. It was the early evening and they headed down toward the streets talking about music. movies, and favoiriot foods.

"So who were those people you were with earlier?" Toph asked as they approached the Grocery Store. They stepped throught the automatic doors which opened up to reaveal a tiny grocery store buzz with people. The colorful candies and magazines at the front looked like a rainbow the the murmering of "Paper or plastic?" could be heard all around.

"Their Katara and Sokka, their brother and sister" Aang explained. They walked down the chip isile that had a mother and her two children with her.

"Okay, they got Funyuns?" Toph asked. Aang handed them to her.

"Is that chick always so...motherly?" Toph asked. Aang assumed she was tlaking about Katara.

"Yeah, she keeps up straight" Aang said. They walked down the pastry and goodies isle. The chill of the nearby frozen food section made Aang shiver slightly.

"Little Debbie's or Cosmic Brownie's?" Toph asked. Aang thought for a second.

"I like Brownies" He decieded. Toph took the plastic pacages from his hands.

"I like them both" she said. "We need sugary drinks" she stated.

They walked down the large isle filled with sodas, teas, bottled water and other liquids. They slowed down for Aang to look at the brand names. Toph's arms were overflowing with junkfood.

"Want some Arizona Tea?" Aang asked reaching for it. Toph made a face of digust.

"No, what about Moutain Dew?" She asked. Aang reached up for the two liter of the green liquid. They continuted through the store buying and piling up the things they needed, or that Toph wanted. Doritos, cheez-dip, whipped cream, dozens of chocolate bars, and a box of mint chocolate chip cookies. They bother staggerd up to check out. Dumping their many items on the counter.

The lady scanned them, Aang inspected all the food. "Toph, I don't think I' have enough for all this"

Toph didn't look phased. The cashier said the total was $37.56. Toph pulled her wallet out of her bag and pulled out one of the a $50 bill, while Aang gawked at the glimps he caught of the other dozens of bills she had. She tossed some Twizzlers on the couter.

"Those too" Toph said leaning on the counter in a relaxed way. Aang was in awe by the amount of money she had on her. He knew by the house she lived in that she was well off but to leave a blind girl that much money?

The cashier put all the items into plastic bags and gave Toph her change and reciept. They thanked the lady and walked back outside. Toph opened the bag of Twizzlers and stuck the end of it in her mouth.

"Wan one?" she asked. Aang grabbed a couple. They chewed and slobbered down the sidewalk past the small town shops and resturants.

Toph put two Twizzlers under her lip and turned to Aang "Hey look, BLA!" she said, doing her best vampire imitation. Aang laughed.

"Hey Aang!" A voice from behind them said. He turned around and saw Katara and Zuko. Katara and up and smiled while Zuko slumped along behind her.

"Hi Katara" Aang said. Toph chewed her Twizzler. Katara looked at Aang then at her and back. Zuko didn't really care.

"Hey I'm Katara" Katara said putting her hand out to shake. Toph didn't move her arms that had braclets of grocery bags on them. Katara's happy face dropped and she looked back to Aang wondering what she did wrong.

"This is Toph, you know her from the Arcade thing and the window that was broken hapopened to be her's" Aang explained. Katara nodded, Toph's face became focused and hard.

"Zuko and I were just heading home, where is Sokka?" Katara asked, changing from one motherly thing to the next. Aang smirked at the memory of Sokka rambling about his sister and Zuko and the things he suspected were going on.

"Eh, he'll meet you at your house" Aang answered simply. Toph pulled out anopther Twizzler silently. Katara frowned at her but chnged it quickly.

"Well you guys..have fun" she said un-ethusiastic. Aang's mood dimmed as he relized he had hurt Katara's feeling's. He reconsidered.

"Katatra you can com-"He tried to say before he was cut off by Toph dragging him away. Aang stumbed trying to find the right footing in order to keep up with Toph's fast pacing. Katara was now a few good feet behind them.

"Toph what the hell?" Aang asked angerliy.

"She is _not_ coming with us" Toph said. Aang was confused, like always.

"Why? she's really cool" Aang argued. Toph blew at the hair in her face.

"Because I'm not gonna sit through a night of your guys's gay inside jokes that I won't understand and the aquward feeling that I'm some kind of intruding outsider freak who should back out of your guys's alone time" Toph said. Aang was now really surprised. Some one was a little demanding. But he saw her point.

They walked for a few miutes in silence the turned into a drive way. Then Toph screamed.

* * *

Oh god so suspenseful. My hands are gonna fall off from the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter F-O-U-R!!**

**btw, I didn't do cliff hanger last chapter to be suspenseful...I did it because I wanted to get that chapter over with. And I'm lazy =D**

Toph screeched as a big furry beast knocked her and her bags all over the yard. When she fell the large animal circled and smelled her a few times the it licked her face with its big tougne. Toph was caught totally by surprise. The animal bean to pant happily.

"Appa, no" Aang scolded grabbing the massive dog by it's collar to haul him off Toph. He offered Toph his hand to help up and she took it while catching her breathe from the screaming. Appa began sniffing the scattered groceries that were laying on the ground.

"I think he likes you" Aang said sheepishly. Once Toph had re-cooperated she leaned down and pet Appa on the head. He licked her hand. Aang headed into the house to toss the bags-o-junk on the table. Toph followed, and behind her was Appa.

They walked through the front door and kicked off their shoes by the door. Then they walked through a very open living room that was painted a light yellow. A very soothing yellow. Not that Toph could see it. They went through the door way and into the kitchen to the table and collapsed the many bags onto it.

"Coulda warned me about the beast" Toph said sarcastically. Aang smiled at her. That would prbobly be the only time he saw her scared. Toph sat at a bar stool at the island and leaned on it using her elbows. A small cat jumped up onto the island with its feet making tiny tapping noises as it hit the counter making its way around the grocieries to Toph.

"That's Momo, he just gets curious" Aang introduced "he won't scare you too bad" he teased. Toph lifted her hand to pet the light brown spotted cat. Then her face turned serious.

"I was notscared, I was just surprised" Toph explained turning her head away and making her voice rise in a snooty way.

"Right Captin Bravery" Aang said opening the fridge to get a bottle of water "this was you.." he said, then he made a horrified face and threw his hands up, then screamed like a girl. Toph was un-amused. She got up from her seat.

"Oh yes I am Captin Bravery, I recall a few days ago you running threw said Arcade lobby screaming like that, and if I could see, I bet you looked exactly like that" Toph said facing him. Aang sniffed. That may have been true.

"Well, thats different, if some guy would have done that to you wouldn't you have run?" Aang reasoned. Toph puckered her bottom lip and tilted her head in a semi-agreeing nod.

"Well, you ran from a small blind _girl_, I think that is a little different" Toph argued teasingly as she found the bag with her Moutain Dew in it. She opened it and it made a small pff noise as the plastic came untwisted.

"Glasses are up there" Aang said pointed to a cupboard and wiping his mouth from the water. Toph looked over at the cupboard the back down at the Moutain Dew and drank it from the bottle. Aang's arms went up in a questioning way.

"Hey, what if I wanted some?!" Aang whined. Toph chugged it for a little bit then lowered it and took a refreshing breath. She smacked her lips afew times then pushed the liter toward him.

"There you go" she smiled. Aang looked at it then pushed it away with disgust. Toph shrugged and pulled it back for another gulp. She set it back on the counter and screwed the cap back on. Then she reached for the Funyuns.

"You like her" Toph said nonchalantley. Aang didn't really know what she was talking about.

"No, Momo's a boy" Aang said, figuring Toph was just confused about his cat. Toph shook her head.

"No that Mommy Katara chick" Toph specified "You like her" she repeated. Aang was now on the defensive mode. How could she even know that?

"Okay, no, she is just a good friend and really nice" Aang explained lamely. Toph scoffed popping more Funyuns into her mouth. Their strong scent filled the air around them.

"Riiiiight, and the fact that she about the only girl that is your friend doesn't make it weird huh?" Toph asked sarcastically. Aang was now getting angry for trying to defend himself.

"What ever, like _you _never liked one of your friends?" Aang asked harshly. Toph stopped smiling and chewing and got quite. Aang stared at her angerliy for a moment, then relized he'd hit a nerve.

"If I ever had freinds _maybe_, that would've happened" Toph said in a shaky voice. Aang's anger subsided and he looked at the ground, that was a butt-hole move. They both were quite for a while, with the exception of Toph devouring the Funyuns in order to act like their was nothing wrong. So Aang broke the silence.

"Wanna put your stuff up in my room?" Aang asked quietly. Toph slide the snack bag away from her. Then she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"You hittin on me?" she asked jokingliy with a smirk. Aang smiled too. They walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"And this, is my home sweet home" Aang said as they walked together into the bright yellow room. A footan bed sat off in the corner with unmade blankets. Then there was a small stand ainfront of it with a Tv on it and a Wii game system. Over on the opposite side of the room their was a wooden desk with a lamp and computor on it. The yellow walls were covered in posters of movies and magazine clippings.

Toph tossed her bag onto the footan and walked around the room. She reached her hand up and touched on of the magazine clippings to feel it.

"What is this?" Toph asked curiously. Aang came over and unclipped it to look at it.

"It a magazine article about some guy who was walking dow the street and a dead dear flew through the air and hit him" Aang said summing it up.

"What? How did that happen?" Toph asked "It's dead!" Toph said.

"Some truck driver hit it and it launched into the air and hit him" Aang said, takking it up on the wall. Toph nodded.

"Read another one" Toph ordered.

"Umm..A six year old get her hand cut off by jump rope?" Aang offered.

"Yeah, that one sounds cool" Toph agreed

"The six year old was sitting in the back seat of a car wrapping her jump rope around her arm and then one end of it went out the window and caught on a mail box and cut her hand off" Aang said. Toph was in awe. These stories were awesome.

"Oh my god, I'd be freaking out!!" Toph excalimed. Then Toph made Aang read more stories about a guy who cut off his own head with a chainsaw, a lady who directed traffic naked because she said god told her too, and a blind lady who got tazed. Toph didn't like that last one too much.

They were in the middle of a story about a old lady who almost got her purse stolen by a couple of 15 year olds but she was an ex cross country runner and caught one of them, when the front door squeaked open.

"Aang you left Appa out again" an old voice said. Aang stood up and trotted down stairs with Toph following.

"I cound't he tired to eat on of my freinds" Aang said. Toph waved to the old man.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry about the dog, he just loves to meet new people. I'm Gyatso, but you can call me grandpa" He introduced.

"I'm Toph" Toph said shaking his hand. Gyatso had a warm smile that his old face always maintained.

"It's nice to meet you" Gyatso said. He looked around "Are Sokka and Katara here also?" he asked. Tophs smile dropped a bit.

"No, just Toph" Aang said. Gyatso smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you two get anything to eat?" He asked kindly. Then he saw the moutain of snacks on the counter. "I'll take that as a yes"

Aang and Toph chuckled softly together. Momo appeared again and rubbed himself in between Toph's ankles.

"So, what are your kids plans for the rest of the day?" Gyatso asked while putting milk in the fridge. Aang shrugged.

"I don't know I was thinking just hang around here for the rest of today, then do somthing cool tommorrow" Aang like he was asking Toph if that was okay. She seemed fine with it. Gyatso smiled and pulled some grocieries out of the bag and began to put their snacks away.

"Why don't you two go up to the movie store and rest somthing?" Gyatso suggested. Aang checked Toph reaction to see if that upset her because if they got a moive, she could see it. Toph's face beamed.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed "we should get somthing funny"

Gyatso gave them a few bucks and the two of them headed back outside. Then Appa got excited and knocked Toph over again. Aang dragged the large dog inside and they headed back into town.

"Dude, what is wrong with your dog" Toph said dusting the dirt and leaves off her back. Aang stepped down the stairs off the porch.

* * *

"Nothing, he just loves people" Aang replied. They began to walk. Then Aangs curiostiy made him have to ask her this.

"Why did you want to see a movie so bad, you can't really _see _it" Aang asked. Toph pursed her lips together.

"What, I can't _listen _and imagine the picture?" Toph asked. Aang didn't condsider that. "Now books on the other hand, aren't really my thing" Toph said. Aang scoffed.

"Don't they have braile, or somthing?" Aang asked. Toph kicked a pebble off the sidewalk.

"Yeah but how fun is that?" Toph asked, then she put her hands out infront of her, pretending to feel the page of a book "Bump, bump, dot, oh what a nice chapter _that _was!"Toph joked.

They continued the way their wondering other things about blindness. Like why Toph didn't have a cane, because she always hit people with it. Or why she didn't wear sunglasses like they did in movies or like other people. Toph said she didn't care if people saw here eyes. They made her unique.

Then Toph asked Aang questions about people who could see.

"Why do people that can see make up clubs that involve _watching_ stuff?" Toph asked.

"Like what?" Aang asked.

"Like bird watching, Whale watching, crap like that, is it to excluded blind people so if they want to watch they can't because they can't see?" Toph questioned.

"I don't think so, blind people could bird watch too" Aang defended.

"No, because we can't watch them!" Toph argued "But if there was a bird _listening _club, I would be like the captain!"

They laughed and went into the store. Toph told Aang to pick up the movie Anchoman, because she had heared some people talking about it before when she was at the arcade. Then Aang picked up Get Smart, Nacho Libre, Napolean Dynamite, and Toph picked out the last movie The Pink Panther.

They paid for their rentals and exited the store. Toph made Aang read the back of the movies cases to her. Then she made up the order in which they would watch the movies: First Napolean, then Get Smart, then Pink Panther, Anchorman, and last Nacho Libre. Aang agreed that was a good order.

"So is Gyatso like your grandpa or somthing?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I live with him since I don't have a mom or dad" Aang explained. Toph nodded.

"Well he's really cool" Toph said. Aang smiled.

* * *

**Back at the home of Aang....**

"What DVD's did you two rent?" Gyatso asked. Aang set them out on the table for him to read. "Good picks"

"I'll make some popcorn" Aang said.

"Where we watcin these?" Toph asked, scooping them up.

"Living room" Aang answered. Toph shuffled out there and set the small stack down by the Tv and picked up the one on top titled _Napolean Dyanamite _and popped the case open and put it in the DVD player.

Aang was out in the kitchen using the microwave to pop the corn. Gyatso grabbed out a bowl for Aang.

"So seems very nice" Gyatso said. Aang almosted choked on his own saliva. Toph, nice. Ha.

"Yeah, she's cool" Aang said watching the bag full of kernals pop and get bigger.

"She's a real charecter, and young too" Gyatso said picked up his book and sitting at the kitchen table. Aang wasn't sure what he was impling.

"Uh..I guess" Aang agreed confused.

"Yep, about your age, younger than Katara" Gyatso said like he was trying to get somthing through Aang's head. Then Aang caught on.

"Hey! It's not like I'm going out with her!" Aang scolded quietly.

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying she about your age and when you two get older, you'll still be around the same age-" Gyatso tried to explain smiling.

"I'm not going to marry her!" Aang hissed quietly. Not quietly enough though.

"I would say 'no' anyway!" Toph yelled from the other room. Gyatso chuckled and Aang turned red and opened the micrwave and dumped the popcorn in the bowl and scurried out to the living room while giving Gyatso the death glare.

He handed the bowl off to Toph and sat on the floor with her infront of the Tv. The main menu for the movie appeared on the scrren and Aang searched for the DVD remote on the coffee table. He hit play and the goverment warnings and previews played, Aang treid to reach for popcorn but Toph scooched the bowl away from him. Aang frowned and managed to snach a handfull.

"Ha ha" Aang said teasingly.

"Better savor that cause that's all your gonna get" Toph said matter-of-factly and popped some popcorn into her mouth. Aang pouted and crossed his arms as he shoved popcorn into his mouth and the movie began.

* * *

Once they watched all five movies they were laughing and quoting the movie lines at each other as they got ready for bed.

"Are you gonna sleep on the couch or the chair?" Aang asked grabbing a stack of blankets out fomr the hall closet.

"What ever I feel like I wanna do GOSH!" Toph quoted jokingly. "Why aren't you sleeping in your room?" she asked.

"Do you really think Gyatso would let that happen?" Aang asked

"Baxter, you know I don't speak spanish!" Toph joked "You couldn't handle me anyway..." she said hopping up on the couch. Aang threw a pillow at her and a blanket.

"Where's Appa?" Toph asked "I gotta know where the beast is so I don't becom his midnight snack"

"He's probly outside in his house" Aang speculated. They were silent for a while. Then Aang decided to do one last quote.

"Do you know if the killer was a man or a woman?" He asked in a french accent.

"Well of course I know that, what else is there, a kitten?" Toph responded in a more rediculous accent.

"Night Aang" Toph said, snuggling up to her pillow.

"Good night Toph" Aang replied.

* * *

**yes, yes indeed i did use real movie qutes and crap, I don't own those movies either. Just to clear up any confusion of people who havent seen those movies, the quotes are:**

**"Baxter you know I don't speak spanish"-Anchorman (no i didn't make Toph or Aang's last name Baxter)**

**"What ever I feel like I wanna do GOSH!"- Napolean Dynamite**

**"Do you know if the killer was a man or a woman?"- Pink Panther**

**"Well of course I know that, what else is there, a kitten?" - Pink Panther**

**I shalt update-eth soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**boop shoop scoopity doop!**

After their night of watching movies and eating the crap load of snacks that they bought ,Aang and Toph slept like rocks. Even with Gyatso's lumpy death trap of a recliner that Aang had to sleep in, Aang got the night's rest. Misson accomplished.

In the moring Aang woke up around ten. He sat up and almost fell from the recliner trying to snap up. He regained his balance and loked over at Toph who was still sound asleep on the couched. He thought that looked familiar.

_'Sokka and her should hang out...' _Aang thought as he scratched his head and tried to open his eyes more. They light from the sun was almost blinding since he was next to the window in his chair. He squinted and grabbed the curtains and flung them closed to save his eyes. Much better.

He braced as he leaned forward to get out of the chair it snapped and he flew out. He tip-toes into the kitchen quietly, then up the stairs to his room. Momo sat sleepily at the top of the stairs in the window sill sleeping in the sunlight. Aang scratched the top of Momo's head as he walked by. He went to his room, got some clean clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower.

After he was cleaned up he brushed his teeth and hair and headed back downstairs. He walked out into the tiled kitchen and saw a antsy Appa waiting to be let out. Aang slid the glass door open to let Appa out into the fenced in backyard. Appa ran outside, panting excitedly. Aang slid the door closed and walked over to the pantry in search of food. He skimmed the shelves for the right kind of breakfast food. It was between Cheerios and Cap'n Crunch. He decided the back of the box on Cap'n Crunch was funner to read so he was dinning with the Cap'n.

He took the milk out of the fridge and grabbed out a bowl and spoon and dumped his cereal in to it then milk and dug in. As he crunched the cereal and grabbed the box and turned it around to look at the back to view the mind puzzels and games. He was in the middle of a cross word trying to find the word 'seagull' when Toph silently walked out into the kitchen.

"Having fun with that?" she asked sarcastically. Aang almost threw the box down in surprise. His face blushed a little and he poked at his cereal with his spoon.

"......yes" Aang admitted sheepishly. Toph plopped down in a chair across from him. He took a few more bites. Toph grabbed the box away from him and stuck her hand in to grab a handfull and shoved it in her mouth. Aang cleared his throat.

"So when are you sneaking back home?" Aang asked looking up at her. She shrugged.

"Won't they notice your not there?" Aang asked. Toph held up a finger singnaling to give her a minute while she chewed.

"Okay, one, my parents are out of town and they have pretty good faith that the staff will watch me, two, I strike fear in the hearts of the staff when mom and dad aren't around, and three, if they even think about telling mom and dad, yeah that'd score some serious points with them but I'd make their job a living hell" Toph explained. Aang nodded, it was a pretty good plan.

Once Toph was finished with her reasoning she got up and walked to the cupboard with the bowls and got one out.

"So, do you always walk like that?" Toph asked while shaking the box so cereal would fall into her bowl.

"Like what?" Aang asked, with a confused look on his face. _'Please don't say like a girl, PLEASE don't say like a girl' _Aang begged in his head.

"Like a girl I guess" Toph said "you have really light footsteps" she added tossing in her spoon in to the bowl and going for the milk.

"Yeah, and you would know how exactly?" Aang questioned finishing up his breakfast. Toph just sat down to begin hers.

"I guess you could say I'm a light sleeper, and you managed to get up out of the death chair and leave the room without me waking up"

"Just because the chair didn't explode doesn't mean I'm not loud!" Aang argued.

"What ever..." Toph said non chalantley, then as Aang got up to storm out the back door Toph added "Twinkle Toes"

Aang gritted his teeth in embarassment and for the fact that he knew she was right. He slide the door open and tride to slide it angerliy but anger doesn't happen with a slide door. He went to the little brown picnic table in the back corner of his fenced in backyard. He sat on the table part and Appa slid under the table and put his head down for a nap.

"I know, I didn't even invite her, she invited herself!" He said to Appa. He bent down to pet his head. Appa's tougne hung out in bliss. They sat out in the backyard quietly for a while. He wasn't that mad, but the constant name-calling and "joking" was going to take a while to get used to.

He rubbed Appa's stomache for a little while longer when he heared the wooden fence click open. He looked up to see who it was. Katara and Sokka shuffled through the door and smiled to Aang while Appa ran over to jump on Katara and Sokka was trying to close the stubborn gate.

Appa jumped up to lick Katara's face, she smiledand laughed at him. She loved Appa. And Appa loved everyone so that worked out nicely. Sokka finally managed to slam the gate shut. They both walked over to sit with Aang on the picnic tabe.

"Hi Aang" Katara greeted as she sat on the seat part of the bench. Sokka joined Aang on the table part.

"How did it go with the window?" Sokka questioned. Appa came over and sat his head in Katara's lap. She put her hand on his head to rub it.

"It was good, they didn't really care" Aang answered calmly. Sokka sniffed.

"Oh really, cause I totally would've gone with you but...I had to call Suki and.." Sokka treid to explain lamely. Aang threw hima pitiful smile.

"Did you have fun hanging out with her?" Katara asked a little too sweetly. Aang didn't notice the hint of jelous tone in her voice.

"What, Who?" Sokka asked. He was thrown off by the fact that Aang hung out with anybody else. And the fact that it was a girl.

"The girl, you broke her window, shes the one from the arcade" Katara said matter-of-factly as she petted and looked at Appa like she didn't care.

Sokka smiled and jabbed Aang lightly with his elbow. Aang made an uncomfortable face as he was puched by the elbow.

"Way to go Little Guy!" Sokka said beaming. Aang grimiced, since when was he "Little Guy"?

"Yeah yeah" Aang said pushing Sokkas arm away "She's cool and all, but she is so-....mean." Aang said quietly. Sokka stared at him then started to chuckle. Aang frowned at him, then Sokka put his fist over his mouth to hid the smile, but then he began to laugh loudly. Katara even began to give a light giggle.

Aang exchaged embarrassed/disgruntled glaces between his two laughing friends. Sokka laughed so much he tumbled off the table onto the ground. The non-stop laughing made it hard to notice the glass door sliding open. A commanding voice cut the laughing.

"Don't mean to stop the laughing at Sally here but, how the heck do you turn your tv on?" Toph asked hanging outside the house with the remote dangling in her hand. Katara and Sokka's laughter sub-sided and they looked at Aang for his response.

He got up and stomped up to the wooden porch to Toph. He snatched the remote and reached his arm inside the house to aim the remote through the kitchen to the living room at the tv. He clicked the power button and the tv clicked on. Toph smiled and grabbed the remote back.

"Thanks Twinkle Toes" she said and slid the door shut in his face. Aang watched her dissapear into the living room to take a seat on the couch. He turned back toward Katara and Sokka and pointed in her direction with an 'I told you so' expression. Katara and Sokka stood back up.

"Wow" Katara said with wide-eyes looking at the door then at Aang. Sokka folded his arms.

"Yeah, wow" he said "she has you whipped" Sokka concluded. Aang just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sokka, shut up, what is it called with you and Suki then?" Katara asked.

"Please, we all know I put Suki in her place" Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh-huh" Aang said sarcastically.

"Better not her hear you say that.."Katara said. She went over to Aang and slid the door open. "I'll go talk to her"

Aang panicked and slid the door shut quickly. Katara jerked her hands back in surprise.

"No, don't do that!" Aang pleaded. Sokka smirked.

"Why?" Katara questioned "She's being nasty, I can tell her to lay off"

"That'll make it worse!" Aang whined. Sokka nodded in agreement.

"What if it works?" Katara asked, reaching for the door again.

"What if she thinks Aang can't fight his own battles and he get it twice as bad?" Sokka said jumping up on the deck to keep Katara from entering. Katara tried to slid the door open against the guys trying to pin it shut. She gave up with an exahusted breath.

"Why don't we all go in and just talk?" Katara suggested while closing her eyes and putting her hand over her forehead. Aang looked at Sokka, who was shaking his head 'no' violently. Aang slowly slid the door open anyway and he stepped in with beaming Katara.

"Chicks with their 'talking'" Sokka said rolling his eyes then following them inside. He closed the door after him.

The three of them walked past the kitchen and into the living room where Toph was watching/listening to a football game and taking up the couch with her feet up. She didn't move to make room or aknowladge that they were there. Aang flopped back into the lazy boy recliner while Katara sat cross-legged on the floor and Sokka made himself comfortable infront of the tv. Almost like he forgot they came in there for a confrontation he became obsorbed in the game.

"Whose winning?" Sokka asked Toph.

"Do you have to ask, it's Lions versus Packers, Lions are totally gonna lose..again" Toph said waving her hand at the tv. Sokka nodded in agreement. Katara looked at Aang and nodded her head towards Toph signaling for him to start a conversation. It took him a few more mintues of Katara's head bobbing to understand.

"Oh Toph, this is Katara, and thats Sokka" Aang introduced. Toph didn't reaspond.

"Hey Toph I've hear-" Katara started but was cut off.

"Yeah-huh, whatever" Toph said quickly. Sokka seemed to be in the same trance. Katara began to get angry but Toph's rudeness. The room became quiet again, except for the tv which had tiny voices of screaming fans and a man announcing the games play-by-play. The video went to a slow-mo. Then the game began up again and the annoncer began to talk louder and fast until the only recognizably word Aang could understand was TOUCHDOWN!!

"Yes!" Toph said quietly. Sokka looked at the screen in disgust.

"How could you want Packers to win?" He asked with a hurt voice.

"Lets just say, when I go home a certain butler owes me" She said. Sokka grabbed the remote from her hand began flipping channels.

"Hey Toph" Aang said in a lazy voice. Toph looked over in his direction.

"Wha?" she asked

"When do you have to be home?" He asked with little to no politness. She noticed but didn't much care.

"I don't know, I'll call later" she said brushing him off.

"Well we were going to go _see_ a movie and we don't want you to be left out so just let us know when you find out" Katara said with all fake sweetness except for the _see_ part which even shocked Aang with how much nastyness was directed. Toph frowned but decided to play along.

"No, I love the movies, me and _Aang _watched like 5 movies last night and it was awesome huh Aang?" Toph said rubbing the Aang part in Kataras face, hoping it would get a good blow.

"What'd ya watch?" Sokka asked, oblivious to the actual fight.

"Uh, Anchorman, Pink Panther, Get Smart, Napolean Dynamite, and...." Toph tried to think.

"Nacho Libre" Aang added happily, then looked at Katara and went back to being on her side.

"I didn't really care for Anchorman" Katara said snobby.

"Well your a dirty pirate hooker" Toph said. Sokka and Aang laughed. Katara imagined killing Toph right there.

"So movies it is" Katara said.

* * *

**I kno the chapter took for-ever and a half. It was nice typing about a football game, which I kno nothing about. I kno Lions are a team, they suck, I don't own them or the packers but I do own the right to say they do Michigan no justice. Anyway my fingers are freezing and I shall type later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapteh 6**

**Well uh here u go....**

**

* * *

**

So once Katara had ruined the groups day plans by trying to insult Toph, they all planned to go to the movies. Toph was excited however. In her mind it was the perfect day to mess with Sugar-Face. Plus Sokka was excited since he would be driving them with his new licence. Granted his car was crap, and he hadn't been able to use it for the past two weeks, but Sokka and his friend Teo spent sometime in the garage and he had faith in his mechanical skills.

"Alright I just have to tell Gyastso, and uh, do you need to get ready?" Aang asked, pointing to Toph while rasing an eyebrow. Toph shurgged and nodded. She stood up and tossed the remote at Sokka who was unprepared and got it in the head by it. Aang went upstairs to find Gyatso. He got to the top of the stairs and looked around in the cracks of the doors.

He finally found Gyatso in his tiny study room. He was on the phone. Aang slipped into his room and mouthed the words '_Can I go to the movies?'_Gyatso threw him a confued look then told the person on the phone to hold on a second.

"What?" He asked, holding the mouth part of the phone to his palm to prevent the person from hearing.

"Can I go to the movies?" Aang asked.

"With Toph?" Gyatso asked sitting back in his chair.

"Well, yeah she's going too, but with Katara and Sokka" Aang said with his eyes darting around. Gyatso watched him for a moment.

"Yeah you can go" He said, Aang bolted from the room once he had the those good words, and Gyatso returned to his phone. He went down stairs to tell his friends the good news. They weren't in the kitchen or living room.

He looked and threw his head around then he heared their faint voices. He looked outside to see the three of them around Sokkas car. He opened the front door and jogged over to them.

"You fixed up the blue peice of crap?" Aang asked in disbelief. That car had died and been ressurected many times.

"Yes, and she is not a peice of crap!" Sokka said leaning against his blue ford escort. He bought it off a guy for $400 and really wanted a car so this was his baby. There was a time where he had hoped to get some chrome spinners for the hub caps, but for now he settled with the fuzzy dice and pine scented mirror dangly thing.

"Can you go?" Katara asked turning to Aang. He nodded, smiling.

"Well alright then, everyone pile in!" Sokka said happily.

"Yeah into the peice of crap" Toph said sarcastically. Sokka glared but got in anyway. Toph called shot-gun.

Aang and Katara squished behind the seats into the back. And Sokka sat in the drivers seat and turned the key to bring the peice of crap alive. Once the engine started everyone in the car, and for that matter everyone on the street, could here tiny peices of metal clincking and the exhast fireing out the tail pipe. Aang tapped Toph sholder to get her attention. She turned her head slightly toward him.

"This is why we walk everywhere" Aang informed. Katara agreed while looking at the floor in embarassment. Toph reached for the radio but Sokka let out a "uh uh" signaling that what she was doing was a no no. She grumbled and crossed her arms. Sokka turned the knob throught the stations. He switched from country to rap. Then left it.

"What movie are we seeing again?" Sokka asked Katara.

"I was hoping for the Shopaholic one?" Katara said hopefully. Everyone in the vehicle went queit and those who could started at her untill she gave up the idea. She forwned and climbed in the back seat by Aang.

"Not that it isn't a _good _idea for a movie but, could we see somthing, uh...._better_?" Aang asked trying to sound aas nice as possible. Katara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, some ones a man now!" Sokka said excitedly and reached his hand back for a high five "gotta show her who is the boss" he added.

"Turn around and watch the road Sokka" Katara said, then she folded her arms and looked out the window. Aang lightly slapped Sokkas hand to give hiim the satisfaction. Then Aang went back to slumping in his seat. They drove down the streets in silence for a few minutes. Katara took out her phone to text. Aang tried his best to watch her but not look like he was.

Katara clicked her fingers on the tiny keyboard to type a message, then she sent it and closed it and proceded to look out the window. Toph took off her shoes and but her feet up on the dashboard. Sokka looked like he was about to say somthing, but didn't. Kataras phone vibrated and she picked it back up to look at the message.

She smiled at whatever it said. Aang's curiosity overwhelmed him untill he had to ask "Who ya talkin to?"

Katara's smile dropped slightly but she tried to keep her voice cheery.

"Oh um...just textin..uh..Ty Lee" Katara said, then went back to texting. Aang didn't buy that.

"You don't like TyLee" He said. Toph leaned her head back to listen to their conversation more. Sokka wasn't aware of anything so he just smiled and drove.

"She's..okay" Katara said fakely. Then sent her message.

"I remember you callin her a 'Circus Freak' last week" Aang recalled. Katara's smile was gone now. She looked over at Sokka to see if he was even listening. Which he wasn't.

"Okay" Katara said as she leaned closer to Aang "Its Zuko" she whispered. Aang couldn't hear her whisper that well over the cars explosion sounds. He gave a confused look. She whispered again "Zuko" and pointed to her phone. Aang didn't catch on and asked "What?"

Toph turned around and shouted "IT'S ZUKO" then turned back around. Now she caught Sokka's attention. He looked in his review mirror at Katara and Aang.

"Where's Zuko?" He asked suspiciously. Katara leaned back into her seat.

"No, I was talking about our game yesterday, and who that kid was, then _Toph _ever so kindly told me his name, Thanks Toph" Katara lied. Sokka did one more look at his sister. He was the master of quick talking. She couldn't fool him.

"Right, don't ever talk to that kid" Sokka said, stopping at a stop sign. Toph smirked.

"Okay Sokka" Katara said, then took her phone back out. Aang watched as she sent and recieved text after text. He was jelous. Why would she text _him _while Aang was sitting right next to her. Weren't they friends? _Best _friends?

Toph leaned her seat all the way back so Aang could see her face.

"Why so down Twinkle Toes?" She asked.

"I not feeling down I just-" He said then looked over at Katara who was so busy with texting Zuko, than even a blind girl noticed he was upset before her. He let out a breath.

"Just what?" Toph asked. Aang thought, she waited for an answer.

"I don't know" Aang said. Toph snapped her gum.

"No, you do know, you just don't wanna tell me" Toph perceived. Sokka screamed some obscenities out the window at a guy in an SUV who cut him off. The SUV stopped after Sokka was done with his rant and a big guy got out. With tatoos and muscles screaming that he could kill you.

"What did you say punk?" He said as he was approaching the tiny blue car. Sokka's face had gone from angry to scared crap less in under 4 seconds.

"I was talking to him" He said pointing nervously back to Aang. Aang looked around and then went with it. The big guy looked in the car. He had everyones attention. Katara's piercing blue eyes had a tinge of fear in them, but not enough to get them out of this.

"Sorry Sir, my brother was just yelling at him here for _not minding his own business._He just has a problem with voice control" Katara explained.

"Yeah like Torrets" Toph agreed.

The tatoo guy nodded, said okay then went back to his SUV and drove off. The blue car just sat there for a moment. Sokka had to regroup.

"Wow Sokka, crap your pants?" Toph asked. Sokka looked at her.

"That guy was HUGE!" He argued. Toph shrugged.

"Did you learn a lesson?" Katara asked Sokka. He nodded. Then began to drive again.

"So why did we blame this on me?" Aang asked.

"You were just there, it was a big guy what were we suppose to do?" Sokka asked. Toph just laughed.

"Torrets, really though?" Sokka asked Toph in a serious voice. Toph continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you ever seen the Torrets guy?" Toph asked "He yells obscenities all the time!"

The car pulled into the movie theatre and into a parking spot. The four got out and walked intot the large builing to embark on their Cinnimatic Adventure. Sokka went to get tickets and told Katara to go get concessions. Toph volunteered to go with Sokka. Just because Katara wasn't there. And Aang went with Katara.

* * *

**YES this did take for ever and I have nothig to really show for it. I just wanted tot get it out of here as sooh as possible so its only like 1ooo somthing words. And Torrets and Torrets Guy are real.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrite we art en the 7th Chapter and well...here you go.**

* * *

**(They just made it to the theatre)**(With Sokka and Toph)

"I don't get how you can stand being five mintues with her!" Toph exclaimed once they were out of Katara's hearing range.

"You kind of get used to it" He said like it was nothing. The duo walked to the line where the food was. Only about five people were in front of them.

"I know we are not going to see that stupid Shopahlic flick" Toph said, crossing her arms. The line shortened one person.

"Yeah, I don't wanna see it either" Sokka agreed.

"I doubt Aang does either" Toph scoffed. She shifted her weight on her other foot. The sound of the popcorn machine popped throught the lobby, with the delicious smell of fresh buttery popcorn. Sokka looked at the wall to his right wherea giant poster was hanging.

"Why don't we see that?" Sokka said pointing to the poster. The poster had a blond girl with a bunch of bloody arms grabbing her and a fire all around. Toph didn't know.

"See what, the wall?" Toph asked. Sokka relized his mistake.

"Oh sorry, but no, it's called Drag me To Hell" he explained. The line shortened a ferw more people. Toph put her hand up to her chin in a thinking motion. And tilted her head.

"Sounds cool, what does it look like, whats it about?" Toph asked. Sokka described the spooky poster to her and tried his best to explain the movie. Toph agreed. They both smiled. They were about to crap their pants in fear but they were both up for it. Then they were finally to the front of the line.

Sokka ordered a large popcorn and large slurpy. Toph commanded extra butter. Then they were on their way to find their friends.

* * *

(with Aang and Katara)

Aang walked with Katara up to the line for tickets. Katara had a sour look on her face and her arms crossed. Aang didn't seem to notice. He was beaming, just from the fact that he had his little alone time with her. He wanted to chit chat.

"So what do you-" He tried.

"Who does she think she is?" Katara exploded "Walking around like she owns everyone and knows everything" Katara didn't wait for her answers. She just needed a girl moment to vent.

"What?" Aang said, stunned by the sudden outburst. His eyes were wide with surprise. Katara regained her composure.

"Never mind" she said. They both stood their in silence for a moment. Aang tried again.

"What movie are we seeing?" He asked quietly. He loved the fact that he said 'we' not the 'we' for Sokka, Aang, and Katara but the 'we' as in the two of them. Katara looked at the posters as they stood in line. She picked and changed between a couple of movies. She kept weighting the pros and cons of each one.

"-I'd want to see that one, but I don't like that mathew mcconaughey guy..." Katara said. They reached the front of the line. Aang looked at Katara, waiting for her to choose. She was staring intently at the posters. He looked back at the ticket girl.

"Umm...did you pick one yet?" Aang asked patiently. He wouldn't want to rush her. She held up one finger, for him to wait a minute. Toph and Sokka walked up next to them.

"Jesus, why don't we just stay the night here so you could decided.." Sokka complained.

"Oh! Night at the Museum 2!" Katara decieded "I wanna see that" Aang nooded and turned to the ticket lady.

"4 tickets for Night at the Museum please" Aang asked kindly.

"Wait, me and Toph wanna see Drag me to Hell!" Sokka interrupeted. Katara looked over at him and then did a quick glare at Toph.

"Make that two for Night at the Museum and two for Drag Me to Hell" Toph said. The ticket lady typed a couple of buttons.

"I thought we were all gonna see the same movie!" Aang whined. Toph popped some popcorn in her mouth.

"Well clearly, these two just wanna ditch us, but we don't have a problem with that, do we Aang?" Katara said.

"Yes we do!" Aang argued "I want four tickets to museum" he told the ticket lady again. She shifted her eyes up toward him.

"I don't want to watch Ben Stiller stay the night in a museum" Sokka said "Give us to two tickets" He said to the lady. She looked between him and Aang.

"But I thought we were all-" Aang complained

"Just let them get their tickets Aang" Katara said impatiently. Soon the people in the line began to get loud in complaint.

"Don't tell him what to do!" Toph said throwing a couple of peices of popcorn at Katara.

"No one asked you to comment!" Katara yelled back.

"I have to clean that!" The ticket lady said at Tophs mess making.

"Give us the tickets woman!" Sokka pleaded to the lady. She handed the tickets to him and he paid her. Once the for of them left the line a couple of people cheered who were in line behined them.

Toph and Sokka walked down the hall one way to their movie and Katara and Aang went another. Then Aang noticed somthing.

"Toph took the snacks with her!" He complained.

* * *

After the movie(s)....

Aang and Katara stood outside by Sokka's car while they waited for his movie to end. Well his and Tophs. Luckily it was a nice warm day out. Unluckly they couldn't even get into the car since Sokka had the keys.

"Why wold you want to be friends with her?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked back. Katara leaned on the car.

"I don't know, its just, shes so mean and gross and you like girls who are nice and sweet and- stuff" Katara explained. Aang nodded.

"Yeah, I do. You know Katara we've been best freinds for a while and I think you are the nicest and sw-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Katara screamed, interrupting Aang....again. Interrupted him in the middle of his big moment and the sharing of his biggest secret...that everyone but her knew. Katara stood up from the car and walked over to Sokka and Toph, who were both still amazed by how intense their movie was.

"We were out her in the hot sun, being cooked to death, while you two were enjoying yourselves!" Katara scolded. Neither of them listened.

"Dude, that lady was freakin' insain!" Toph exclaimed. Sokka and her were having a grand old time. Katara exhaled and grabbed for the car keys. She missed by a fraction.

"Okay, Okay we'll go" Sokka agreed. Katara and a discouraged Aang climbed in the back seat. Toph perched back into her seat. Sokka started up his car with a bang again.

"Can we go by McDonalds for a sweet tea?" Katara asked.

"No, I'm not spending anymore money on you guys" Sokka deneyed. Katara frowned and Aang was compleatly zoned out.

"On 'you guys'?" Katara asked skeptically "you two just left us to see a diffrent movie and we both wasted money on the popcor-"

"Your point?" Toph asked impatiently. Sokka smiled down at her. He normally didn't like people talking to his sister like that, but sometimes she deserved it.

"MY POINT IS" Katara raised her voice then noticed how loud she had gotten and looked around, she then quieted herself "that yuo two just run off on your little date and me and Aang are stuck in there with Ben Stiller being a security guard"

Toph and Sokka laughed.

"You _picked _that movie, remember?" Sokka said. Aang slightly frowned. He had enjoed the movie, that apparently Katara hadn't. Sokka opened his peice of crap car with his keys, Toph let herself in the passanger seat on the other side. Aang slightly moved to enter the car himself. Katara just stood fuming with her arms crossed behind the car.

"Get in, were going home now" Sokka said flatly. Katara didn't move. And Sokka didn't feel like catering to her emotions by apologizing for Toph. Toph drummed her fingers impatiently. Aang stuck his blond head out the window of the motionless car.

"Come on Katara" Aang slightly pleaded. Katara was begingin to come around. A little too late for Toph's liking though.

"GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR SUGAR QUEEN" Toph yelled out the window without looking back. Katara frowned but got in the car anyway. Not because Toph had ordred her, but because she was going to anyway.

It was a relativly silent ride home, Katara just stared out the window with the angriest look Aang had ever seen on her. Toph took off her converse shoes and put her small feet up on the dash of Sokka's car. Sokka and Toph began talking about bands and dirt-biking. Aang tried to reach out to Katara to comfort her but as he was about to she pulled further away from him. He sat sadly and quietly in the back the rest of the way back.

Once back to Katara and Sokka's house, Katara immediatly went to her room, Sokka and Toph stayed out by the car talking, Aang wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"Well I should probably head home to let the butlers and maid know I'm still alive" Toph said, shoes back on. Sokka leaned on hand against his car.

"You gonna hang out with us again somtime?" Sokka asked. Toph shurgged and shifted her balance to a diffrent foot.

"You gonna want me to?" Toph asked, moving closer. Aang turned his head away. This was just a little too much for him.

"Yeah, you can hang out again with us tommorrow or the next day or somthing" Aang said quickly to get them to stop flirting. Aang grabbed Toph's wrist and began lightly pulling her down the sidewalk.

"Come on I'll walk you home" Aang half way orderd. Toph tried to loosen his grib but couldn't, she turned back and waved to Sokka.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Sokka said, a little confused.

"Count on it!" Toph yelled back. Once they were a good distance away from the house and down the street, Aang let her go. She swipped her arm back away from him.

"What the hell was that?" Aang asked stopping in front of her.

"What was what Fancey Feet?" She asked.

"You, yelling at Katara and flirting with Sokka?" Aang asked agitated. She crossed her arms.

"She deserved it!" she explained "and Sokka's really cool"

Aang was a little taken back. Katara was being a little bit...well bitchy. But saying Sokka's cool? No one ever admitted that out loud. She walked around Aang after he didn't speak for a few moments.

"Well, next time how about you relax, and give her a chance" Aang suggested "and don't flirt with Sokka in front of me if you could"

Toph rolled her blind eyes.

"Look, I don't really care what you want me to do or how you want me to act, I don't like her, I'm not going to pretend I do" Toph said walking to try to stay ahead of Aang.

"You didn't give her a chance!" Aang exclaimed.

"She didn't give me one, so stop trying to protect your little girlfriend, she can do it herself!" Toph retorted. Aang stopped walking, it was very hard to make an argument with someone you partailly knew was right. Or with someone like her who, even if they weren't right would keep going as if they were. They were a short distance from her house already so he just let her walk the rest of the way herself.

They could be really good friends, if he didn't dislike her so much at the moment.

* * *

**Wow this chapter only took forever eh?**

**I kinda fell out of Avatar when it ended and it's getting more difficult to write. But I will continue. Plus I can't wait for the movie, I hope they don't eff it up like the movies do with everything else.**


End file.
